Forbidden Love
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Ini adalah legenda tentang kisah cinta antara Ganymede dan Zeus, Sang Dewa Petir. Akankah kisah cinta mereka bisa abadi ? Atau sebaliknya ? *gabisa bikin summary* VMin Fanfiction. GreekMythology!AU. BTS Fanfiction. Slightly Mature.


FORBIDDEN LOVE

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Kim Taehyung X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook (slight)

Rated M

BTS hanya milik orang tua, BigHit, dan Tuhan.

WARNING: TYPOS, GreekMythologi!AU, OOC, all GS for uke except Jimin, plot twist.

.

.

* * *

"Zeus, sedang apa ? Mengamati wanita-wanita lagi ?" Hermes Si Dewa Pengantar Pesan, duduk di samping Zeus Sang Dewa Petir, Pemimping di Gunung Olympus. Zeus hanya terkekeh pelan. Menunjukan senyuman menawan khasnya.

"Oh Hermes, menikah dan bercinta adalah dua hal yang saling berkaitan. Dan mungkin adalah hal yang tidak akan habis. Dan wanita cantik tidak pernah ada habisnya didunia. Jadi lebih baik kita menikmatinya kan ?" jubah keperakan milik Zeus berkibar terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Hermes terkekeh mendengar ucapan Zeus.

"Kau tidak kasihan kepada mereka yang tidak seharusnya kau nikahi atau kau perkosa ? Mungkin jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, mereka akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucapan Hermes terkadang memang mengandung unsur sindiran. Zeus terkekeh. Wajahnya terkena bias cahaya matahari sore, membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih menawan.

"Maksudmu, mereka tidak akan dibunuh oleh Hera ?" sesaat setelah Zeus mengatakan hal itu, seluruh atensinya mengarah kepada lelaki berparas cantik dan bertubuh mungil yang tengah menggembalakan kambing dan dombanya di Gunung Ida. Eros Si Dewa Cinta dan Gairah yang tengah lewat didekat Zeus dan Hermes, menembakkan panahnya pada Zeus. Seketika saja, Zeus merasakan debaran cinta dan gairah seksual terhadap si pemuda cantik itu.

"Hoseok, siapakah pria cantik itu ?" Zeus terus memandangi si cantik tanpa ada rasa bosan. Hermes, atau biasa dipanggil Hoseok, pun mengikuti pandangan mata Zeus.

"Namanya Ganymede. Dia anak dari Raja Tros dan Ratu Kallirrhoe dari Kerajaan Troy. Dia mendapatkan paras cantiknya dari Sang Ibunda. Dia adalah manusia, terlebih dia laki-laki. Kau yakin dengan ini, Taehyung ?" Hoseok terpaksa memanggil nama lain Zeus untuk menyadarkannya. Namun ternyata, kekuatan panah cinta Eros sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Tentu. Aku yakin. Aku pasti bisa menaklukannya. Dengan mudah. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. " ujar Taehyung sombong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Entah kemana, Hoseok tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas, ia berdoa agar Hera, istri dari Zeus, tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, kan ?

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku akan ke Gunung Ida untuk memberi makan ternak kita seperti biasa." Pria dengan paras cantik itu pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya, Tros tengah sibuk membuat strategi peperangan yang akan ia hadapi tak lama lagi.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Jimin. Aku tidak akan tahu apakah ada Pasukan Akhaia yang membuntutimu dan menculikmu. Atau lebih buruk." Hankyung menatap Jimin sekilas sebelum akhirnya terfokus kembali pada sebuah peta besar dimeja bundar yang ada dihadapannya. Jimin menghela nafas. Sudah biasa ia mendengar ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya. Padahal ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sang Ayah, Jimin pun melangkah menuju kandang ternak di istana kecilnya.

Ganymede, atau yang akrab dipanggil Jimin adalah seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Troya. Ia bukanlah pangeran yang hobi berperang seperti ayahnya. Ia hanya laki-laki biasa yang senang berkebun dan menggembalakan ternak. Seperti orang-orang biasa. Karna itulah, terkadang ayah ibunya kerap kali memarahinya karna terlalu banyak keluar istana tanpa pengawal. Namun Jimin tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia suka menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal yang dia sukai.

Setelah sampai di Gunung Ida, Jimin melepaskan tali kekang hewan ternak nya dan membiarkan mereka makan rumput segar di gunung itu. Ia duduk di bawah pohon sembari sesekali mengawasi hewan ternaknya. Saat rasa bosan mulai melanda pikirannya, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan mulai menuliskan beberapa puisi. Ia sangat suka hal hal dibidang kesastraan. Ia suka menulis puisi, cerita, atau sekedar membaca buku. Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas demi menghilangkan bosannya.

"Kapan ayah akan menganggapku dewasa ?" ia menggumam sembari menatap langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Netranya tak sengaja menatap seekor elang berukuran besar yang terbang diatasnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berlari untuk melindungi ternaknya.

"A-ada elang! A-aku harus melindungi ternakku!" ia pun mulai mengikat ternaknya dengan tali kekang agar memudahkannya membawa lari mereka. Ia menoleh kebelakang berusaha mencari elang tersebut, namun yang ia temukan adalah sosok lelaki dengan ketampanan tanpa tandingan. Seketika ia pun membeku. Netranya terkunci pada sorot teduh lelaki tersebut. Eros pun dengan sigap memanah Jimin dengan panah cintanya. Jantung Jimin berdebar. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat lelaki tersebut mendekatinya dan mengusap pipi gembulnya.

"Ganymede, Putra Raja Tros dan Ratu Kallirrhoe, ikutlah denganku ke Gunung Olimpus. Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku." Lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan menautkan jarinya dengan jari Jimin.

"Siapakah engkau, Tuan ?" netra Jimin tetap terkunci pada pandangan teduh lelaki tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya menyusuri pahatan sempurna wajah Jimin.

"Namaku Taehyung. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang kembali ke rumah kita." Tanpa sadar, Jimin pun mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung. Taehyung pun memanggil kereta kencananya. Jimin terkesima melihat surai bagai helai emas yang menjuntai hingga punggung kuda-kuda milik Taehyung itu. Belum lagi kereta kencana yang bertahtakan emas dan berlian yang berkilauan. Jimin dibuat melongo karnanya. Rasanya ia ingin mencuri kereta kencana itu lalu menjualnya agar ia bisa mendapat uang banyak untuk membiayai kerajaan kecilnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk ayahmu nanti. Sebagai penanda aku menimang anak mereka." Jimin memerah. Malu sekali rasanya dipergoki dengan pikiran seperti itu. Jimin pun duduk di kursi kereta tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin tiduran di kursi itu. kursi itu 1000% lebih empuk dibanding kereta kencana kerajaannya. Kereta itu mulai berjalan menuju Gunung Olimpus. Ralat, kereta kencana itu terbang menuju Gunung Olimpus. Jimin tanpa sadar memegang lengan baju Taehyung dengan erat. Ia merapatkan duduknya dengan Taehyung setelah melihat awan-awan yang terlihat dari jendela kereta.

"K-kita tidak akan terjatuh kan ?" Jimin memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengusap surai kecoklatan Jimin dengan lembut.

"Tidak, sayang. Kalau pun kau terjatuh, aku akan senang hati menangkapmu." Perkataan Taehyung membuat pipi gembul Jimin memerah. Entah kenapa, hatinya berdebar saat Taehyung memujinya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jimin pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Taehyung. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Dan itu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah sampai, calon istriku." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengusap kepala Jimin guna menenangkannya. Jimin pun tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Rasanya hari itu ia merasa lelah sekali. Jimin pun tertidur semakin lelap.

.

.

"Apa ?! Hilang ?! Cepat cari Jimin sekarang juga! Cari sampai kepelosok kerajaan! Jimin harus ketemu!" Hankyung memberi titah kepada pasukan tentara kerajaannya dengan hati dan pikiran yang kacau. Kabar Jimin hilang di Gunung Ida membuatnya kalang kabut. Seketika strategi perang yang tengah ia susun pun, ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Hankyung, tenanglah. Aku yakin Jimin pasti ketemu. Mungkin dia hanya tersesat di hutan." Ratu Kalirrhoe berusaha menenangkan rajanya. Ia juga khawatir. Namun jika ia gegabah juga, maka Jimin tidak akan bisa ketemu, pikirnya.

"Ini semua salahku, Heechul! Kalau saja aku bisa menjaganya dengan lebih baik, Jimin tidak akan hilang!" baru kali ini Heechul melihat seorang Hangkyung yang sangat berwibawa didepan rakyat dan pasukan tentaranya, terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh. Heechul berjalan mendekati Hankyung kemudian memeluknya. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang dan ketenangan.

"Aku yakin Jimin akan ketemu. Kita juga harus tetap berdoa pada dewa agar Jimin bisa kembali dengan selamat. Kau harus percaya kalau kita akan menemukan Jimin." Perlahan Hankyung pun mulai tenang. Ia yakin Jimin akan baik baik saja. Mereka hanya bisa mendoakan agar Jimin bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Sementara itu di Gunung Olimpus, Jimin dan Taehyung tengah melaksanakan proses 'pernikahan'. Nafas keduanya memburu. Tubuh polos mereka saling bergesekan membuat hasrat seksual mereka semakin memuncak. Tubuh Jimin sudah penuh dengan 'gigitan cinta' karya Taehyung. Begitu juga dengan tubuh Taehyung.

"Aah, Taehyung...aku mau keluar.." Taehyung menyeringai. Ia mempercepat tumbukannya pada lubang perawan –atau mungkin sekarang sudah tidak perawan- milik Jimin. Ia pun mengejar kenikmatan duniawinya. Erangan keduanya saling bersahutan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka pun menembakan cairan cinta mereka. Nafas mereka masih memburu. Jimin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sisa gelombang klimaks. Taehyung membalik posisi Jimin menjadi menungging. Ia memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang Jimin dan kembali menumbuknya dengan brutal.

Jimin mengerang. Belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi memabukan seperti ini. Walaupun ia tahu Zeus Sang Dewa memiliki banyak istri, ia merasa tersanjung menjadi salah satu 'istri' Zeus. Taehyung terus menumbuk lubang Jimin. Ia ketagihan. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki dan rasanya tidak buruk. Memabukan malah. Kenikmatannya membuatnya mengerang bagaikan hewan dalam masa kawinnya. Belum lagi tubuh Jimin yang halus tanpa sedikitpun bekas goresan. Padahal ia laki-laki. Seharusnya laki-laki tidak cantik seperti dia. Namun Taehung telah jatuh delaman pesona seorang Ganymede.

"Jimin...aku mencintaimu." Taehyung pun menembakan cairan cintanya jauh kedalam Jimin. Begitu juga dengan Jimin yang menembakan cairannya ke ranjang Taehyung. Mereka berdua terengah. Saling meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Taehyung membaringkan dirinya disamping Jimin yang tengah meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ia mengusap surai Jimin dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat indah, Jimin. Bahkan kau terlihat seperti seorang dewi." Wajah Jimin kembali merona. Taehyung senang sekali membuatnya malu. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Jimin sudah memerah dan menunduk malu seperti remaja perempuan yang kasmaran.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Taehyung. Ketampananmu tidak ada tandingannya. Dan aku mencintaimu, Zeus ku." Ucap Jimin sembari mengecup belah bibir milik Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jimin erat lalu menaikan selimut agar mereka tidak diserang hawa dingin. Mereka berdua pun terlelap dengan tenang. Seolah tidak ada masalah secuil pun didalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin seseorang hidup tanpa masalah, bukan ?

.

.

"Hermes, tolong siapkan 2 kuda abadi milik kita, dan 5 petak lahan anggur emas. Kemudian antarkan kedua pemberian itu kepada Raja Tros dari Kerajaan Troya. Sampaikan kepadanya bahwa hadiah itu adalah mas kawin dariku untuk mereka. Pertanda bahwa aku menimang Jimin." Ucap Taehyung sembari meneguk anggurnya. Jimin disampingnya memegang kendi emas berisi anggur. Ia telah diangkat menjadi istri sekaligus pembawa minuman di Olimpus. Ia tersenyum malu-malu ketika Taehyung sesekali menatapnya intens. Hoseok pun segera melaksanakan titah dari pemimpin Olimpus tersebut.

Ia segera ke Kerajaan Troya dan memberikan hadiah sekaligus kabar gembira untuk Hankyung dan Heechul. Mereka berdua pun merasa lega sekaligus bahagia karna anak semata wayang mereka sudah diangkat menjadi istri seorang Dewa. Mereka berterima kasih kepada Hermes dan Zeus atas kehormatan yang diberikan. Sejak saat itu, Kerajaan Troya pun selalu dilindungi oleh dewa-dewa. Berkat Jimin, anak mereka.

Namun jangan melupakan fakta bahwa, Zeus memiliki istri lain selain Ganymede. Hera, salah satu istri Zeus, atau bisa disebut, istri yang paling berkuasa atas Zeus, pun mengetahui tentang hubungan Zeus dan Ganymede. Ia merasa sangat tidak terima sekaligus jijik pada Ganymede yang berani menggoda suaminya. Padahal dia laki-laki, pikir Hera. Pernah sekali saat Ganymede akan menuangkan anggur untuk Hera, ia melempar gelas anggurnya dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan. Dan hal itu membuat Ganymede terpukul dan sedih. Namun Zeus menenangkannya. Bujuk rayu Zeus selalu bisa meluluhkan Ganymede. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Zeus.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau menikahi Jimin ? Apa kau tidak puas hanya denganku dan wanita-wanita lainnya ? Bahkan kau sekarang menyukai laki-laki juga!" Hera menaikan nada bicaranya seiring ia meluapkan kekesalannya. Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi istrinya yang sangat pencemburu itu.

"Jungkook, Jimin itu sangat mempesona. Lagipula, kau masih jadi istriku. Dan aku juga masih menyayangimu, sayang." Taehyung berbicara sembari merangkul Hera, atau Jungkook. Gaun putih keemasan milik Jungkook berkibar pelan terkena angin sore. Menambah kecantikan abadi Jungkook.

"Semua dewa dan dewi menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak ?" Taehyung meneguk anggurnya. Jungkook mendecak kesal. Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas ?

"Tentu saja karna aku istri pertamamu! Dan aku bisa memberikanmu keturunan! Sedangkan dia apa ?! dia itu laki-laki! Dia tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan!" habis sudah kesabaran Jungkook. Ia pun membentak Taehyung. Terkadang suaminya ini memang susah disadarkan. Namun Taehyung tetap tidak peduli.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Istirahatlah Jungkook." Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terbakar amarah. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap gelas anggur di tangannya. Terbesit sebuah ide dikepalanya. Ia menyeringai. Sekarang dia tau bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung kembali.

Hari mulai gelap. Matahari mulai sembunyi di ufuk barat. Jimin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Jungkook. Ia terkejut ketika mendapat pesan dari Hoseok kalau Jungkook memanggilnya kekamar. Pasti urusan penting, pikirnya. Ia mangetuk pintu kamar Jungkook perlahan. Setelah mendengar jawaban, barulah ia masuk ke kamar mewah tersebut.

"Ada apa Dewi Hera memanggil saya ?" tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah polosnya. Yang membuat Jungkook muak. Ia menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Aku hanya tidak terima seorang laki-laki sepertimu bisa menjadi salah satu istri Taehyung." Jimin menunduk. Aneh memang seorang Dewa menjadikan laki-laki sebagai istri. Namun beginilah keadaannya sekarang.

"Uhm, saya juga tidak tahu, Yang Mulia. Saya terpesona pada ketampanan Dewa Taehyung." Ucap Jimin sembari mengulaskan senyum tipis. Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan muak. Namun ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dan memasang topeng yang sempurna untuk rencananya.

"Kalau begitu tuangkanlah anggur untuk kita berdua. Kita belum pernah minum kan ?" Jungkook tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin yang segera menuangkan kendi anggurnya dengan wajah sumringah. Mudah sekali diperdaya, pikirnya.

"Oh ya Jimin, bisa tolong ambilkan madu ? Aku sdang ingin madu." Ucap Jungkook dengan seringai tipis. Jimin mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu! Akan saya ambilkan!" Jimin bergegas lari menuju ke dapur Olimpus dan mengambil segelas madu. Ia merasa sangat senang ketika akhirnya Jungkook menganggapnya ada dan ingin berteman dengannya. Ia pun mengikuti perintah Jungkook tanpa menyadari seringai licik Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol cairan kecil berwarna ungu dari balik gaunnya. Ia segera menuangkan satu botol penuh kedalam anggur milik Jimin.

"Selamat tidur, Ganymede." Kekehannya pun menjadi akhir dari rencana jahatnya. Ia segera menyembunyikan botol itu ketika Jimin masuk kamarnya kembali dengan segelas madu. Ia duduk dihadapan Jungkook dan menyerahkan gelas madu itu.

"Ini, Yang Mulia Dewi. Madu anda." Ujarnya. Jungkook menerima gelas madu itu dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia kemudian mengangkat gelas anggurnya. Diikuti oleh Jimin.

"Bersulang, untuk Ganymede, istri dari Zeus." Jimin tersipu malu. Ia menyentuhkan gelasnya pada gelas Jungkook sekilas kemudian meminumnya. Rasa asam anggur mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia meminum anggur itu hingga tak bersisa. Jungkook menyeringai kemudian meneguk anggurnya perlahan. Merasakan buli-bulir kemenangan mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah kekamarmu sekarang. Ini sudah larut. Tidak baik seorang istri berkeliaran malam-malam bukan ?" Jimin mengangguk. Ia membereskan kendinya dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook setelah memberi salam. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

.

.

Jimin terbangun. Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia berusaha meraup udara namun sepertinya udara disekitarnya raib. Ia meraih tangan Taehyung kemudian mengguncangnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini. Taehyung terbangun. Ia menatap Jimin kebingungan.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja ? Ada apa ?" Taehyung mengusap dahi Jimin yang penuh dengan peluh. Jimin ingin menjawab, namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia merasa tercekik. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Taehyung pun mulai panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Jimin! Jimin! Kau kenapa ? Jawab aku!" perlahan badan Jimin pun melemas. Nafasnya mulai menipis. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia ingin menangis saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah akan mati. Ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung lemas. Taehyung menitikan air matanya. Ia mengecup tangan Jimin yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu, suamiku. Selamat tinggal, Taehyung. Aku...mencintaimu." netra Jimin menutup. Nafasnya sudah habis. Badannya mendingin dan memucat. Taehyung menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia memeluk Jimin erat dan terus membisikan kata sayang untuknya. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Paginya, Olimpus dihebohkan dengan kabar meninggalnya Jimin. Semua dewa dan dewi dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam. Pasalnya, Jimin memang orang yang baik dan ramah. Tentu saja ia akan sangat dirindukan. Taehyung melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar Jungkook. Tangannya mengepal seolah ingin membunuh.

BRAK!

Taehyung membanting pintu kamar Jungkook yang kemudian disambut oleh senyum tipis Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya. Nafasnya memburu karna menahan amarah.

"Kenapa suamiku ? ada masalah ?" tanya Jungkook santai. Urat-urat wajah Taehyung sudah bermunculan karena menahan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Jimin ?" tanyanya setengah menggeram. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Bukannya alasannya sudah jelas ? Dan kau juga pasti sudah hafal kebiasaanku kalau kau memiliki istri baru. Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki Taehyung. Kau mau dicap apa dengan menikahi laki-laki ? aku tidak mau suamiku dicap memalukan. Makanya aku menyingkirkan hal yang akan mempermalukannya didepan umum." Ucap Jungkook dengan riang. Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Jungkook karna Jungkook juga adalah adiknya yang ia nikahi. Ia juga menyayangi Jungkook dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah hal yang membuat Jungkook selalu menang.

Taehyung menunduk. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Air mata terus mengalir dari netra silvernya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, namun kebersamaannya dengan Jimin sangat berarti. Ia mencintai Jimin. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Troya. Karna ia tidak bisa menjaga anak semata wayang mereka. Ia pun bertekad untuk membuat Jimin dikenang semua orang, dewa dan dewi.

"Aku akan membuat rasi bintang baru dari tubuh Jimin. Aku ingin Jimin selalu dikenang. Aku tidak mau Jimin dilupakan." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mendecak.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya." Jungkook melangkah dengan acuh meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung pun melangkah menuju kamar Jimin. Ia menatap jasad Jimin yang sudah didandani. Ia tampak sangat cantik mempesona. Taehyung memeluk Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya bridal. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar Jimin. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Jimin. Ia ingin mematri wajah Jimin di ingatannya. Ia tidak ingin melupakan Jimin. Ia menatap langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Perlahan tubuh Jimin mulai berubah menjadi titik-titik cahaya kecil. Cahaya itu melayang perlahan-lahan menuju langit dan membentuk sebuah rasi bintang. Rasi bintang seorang laki-laki tengah menuang air dari kendi.

"Rasi bintang baru ada dilangit. Rasi itu akan kunamakan, Aquarius. Dilambangkan oleh laki-laki yang menuangkan air. Yang berarti perdamaian, ketenangan dan spiritualis." Taehyung menatap langit yang kini dihiasi rasi bintang baru. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin."

.

.

Itulah awal mula terbentuknya rasi bintang Aquarius. Legenda ini sangat terkenal hingga kepenjuru dunia. Ayah dan ibu Jimin awalnya sedih, namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersyukur karna mereka masih bisa mengenang Jimin melalui rasi bintang tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Ia masih kerap memandangi rasi bintang aquarius bila ia merindukan Jimin. Sesuai perkataannya, ia akan membuat Jimin terus dikenang dan tidak dilupakan.

Bahkan sampai hari ini, kita masih sering melihat dan menatap Rasi bintang Aquarius, bukan ?

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AAAAH AKHIRNYA PSYCO-SG BISA UPDATE JUGA HAHAHHA! Terima kasih atas suppport yang kalian berikan, akhirnya aku bisa lanjut bikin ff lagi. Cerita ini aslinya udah berjamur banget hahaha. Trus akhirnya aku lanjutin deh**

 **Btw legenda ini beneran terjadi loh kawan-kawan. Cari aja di gugel hehe.**

 **Pokoknya aku tunggu review dari kalian karena review kalian sangat berharga buat aku hehehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya yaa! Sekian dan terima gaji!**


End file.
